The invention relates to a circuitry according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to an operating unit provided with the circuitry and to a commentator and/or simultaneous translator system provided with said operating unit.
In live broadcasts, commentators have the task to provide the television viewer with further information about the events. Commentators may have their booth either on-site (e.g., in the stadium) or in the broadcasting center.
A known commentator and/or simultaneous translator system is depicted in FIG. 1 and is explained in the following. The system shown in FIG. 1 can be arranged in a studio and is used by the commentators, for live speakers and for simultaneous translations for foreign-language studio guests. In general, there, a so called commentator unit is used for their tasks.
Hence, FIG. 1 shows a commentator and/or simultaneous translator system provided with a preferably digital audio mixing console 100, a commentator unit 102 and a command intercom 104. Furthermore, a headphone/microphone unit 106 is shown which can be worn on the head by the commentator or the simultaneous translator.
The headphone/microphone unit 106 is connectable to the commentator unit 102 by means of the lines 108a, 108b. The commentator intercom 104 is connectable to the commentator unit 102 by means of the lines 110a, 110b. The commentator intercom 104 is provided with a microphone 114 and a speaker 116. The commentator unit 102 is coupled with the audio mixing console 100 by means of the lines 112a, 112b. 
The mixing console 100 is operated by the audio engineer in the audio control room. Such a room could be in a broadcast vehicle or in a steady broadcasting center. The commentator unit 102 has the task to pre-amplify the microphone of the interpreter, to finalize the necessary audio signals for audio monitoring, to emit the interpreter signals and the commentator signals as transmission audio signal, to indicate and emit the necessary command signals to the command intercoms, and to realize the overplugging of the broadcast routes. The command intercom 104 establishes communication between all persons involved in the broadcasting.
Via line 112a, signals are transmitted from the mixing console to the commentator unit 102. This relates to audio monitoring routes and prefade listening routes.
Via line 112b, signals are transmitted from the command intercom 104 to the mixing console 100. Thereby, it is e.g., about the transmission signal.
Via line 110b, signals are fed from the command intercom 104 to the commentator unit 102. This relates to the communication to all persons involved in the broadcasting.
Via line 110a, signals are fed from the command intercom 104. This relates to the communication to all persons involved in the broadcasting.
The commentator unit and the command intercom, as well as the microphone for the interpreter/commentator is situated in the OFF-voice-over room (a small studio room).
The classic use of the known commentator and/or simultaneous translator system bears the disadvantage that all audio parameter settings for the commentators and simultaneous translators have to be pre-set on said commentator unit 102, and cannot be changed from the audio direction during the broadcasting. A further disadvantage is the quite elaborate connection and the extensive studio communication to the commentator unit. The necessary configuration corresponding to the production has to be adjusted by re-wiring.